From the Beginning
by SterekLife
Summary: It all started after James and Lily Potter were murdered.


It all started after James and Lily Potter were murdered. Hagrid picked up baby Harry Potter and carried him to Sirius' bike he borrowed from him. He held onto baby Potter as they flew over London to Sirius and Remus' house they did share until Sirius was framed for James and Lily's death. "Hagrid!" Remus exclaimed opening the door so Hagrid could sit him on the couch. "How was the ride for him?" Remus asked afterwards. "Alrigh' a bit o' bumpy but that's it," Hagrid answered. "I've gotta go, 'eadmasters waitin' for me," Hagrid said as he got himself around. "You're always welcome." "Thank Ye," Hagrid said as he opened the door then closed it on his way out. "Well, Harry, it's good to finally see you, I wish it was on better circumstances, but I'll make it up to you, I promise." Remus said to Harry.

"Harry, Breakfast!" Remus said from downstairs. "Coming uncle!" Harry exclaimed. Harry was 10 years old his birthday is going to be in a few days. While Harry was going downstairs he was wondering why his uncle had taken him out of his old school, The school of peculiar children. "Uncle, I was just thinking why did you take me out of school," "That little Harry," Remus said with a smile, "Is a secret until your birthday." I'm not little!" Harry screamed. "You're right, but I want to take you somewhere, close your eyes." "Okay," Harry said closing his eyes. Remus grabbed his arm and yelled. "Malfoy Manor!" "Open your eyes Harry," Remus said in a soft voice. "Why are you whispering," Harry asked in a soft voice also. "Because, Harry the Malfoy's have no idea we are here," "So, you just broke into their house?" Harry asked. "Precisely, luckily for us they're not here right now, stay here I'll be back in a moment," Remus ended the conversation by walking to what looked like the study. Harry suddenly here's a door slam and then voices. He ran to where Remus is to tell him. "They're here early, lucky I've finished what I came here for let's go." Remus said grabbing Harry's arm. "12 Grim-," "well...well...well, if it isn't Remus himself hows the husband?" Lucius asked. 'Fuck!' Remus mentally yelled. "Oh, he's fine he's-," "who's this little kid?" Lucius asked walking towards Harry. "Get away from him!" Remus yelled and hid Harry behind him. "No no no no, you got it all wrong you see I have a little boy he might want to play with while we 'chat'," Lucius explained. "I'm never going to 'chat' with you I told you that last time you tried," Remus said with a grim face. "You're wrong, Moony, I'm part of the Minister you know what that means don't you? I'll tell you, you don't do this and I can have your little lover boy be given the dementors kiss, but on the contrary if you do as I ask I'll have them let him go, now." "Fine.. lets go…" "Hold on, Draco you finally have a playdate!" All the men could hear were feet paddling through the halls, to reveal a blonde-haired boy that looked just like his father. "Draco, I've told you not to run in these halls, didn't I?" "Yes father, I'm sorry father," Draco said with his head down. "This here is Harry, you two play nice while me and Remus have a little 'chat', ok?" "Yes father" "Play nice Draco, you'll be going to the same school in a few days." "Yes father!" Draco said irritated. "Names Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said. "Names Harry, Harry Pot- I mean Lupin." Harry said, holding his arm out. Draco took it. "So… do you want to spy on them?" "Yes!" They quietly ran up the stairs. They seen through the doors Mr. Malfoy pushing Remus against the wall kissing his neckline. That was all they wanted to see. Lucky for them they stopped looking, because the funky stuff started to happen. "Oh, Lucius!" Remus moaned. "I guess I found your weak spot, hmm?" Lucius asked. "Yes, yes master." Remus half-moaned out."Does your father always do this?" Harry asked. "Not normally," Draco answered. "Lets go before we hear anything else we don't want to." "Yeah…" They finally went to Draco's room to talk. "I actually knew who you were, before you 'corrected' yourself, Potter." Draco said not the least bit disgusted. "I'm going to get my robes tomorrow in Diagon Alley, just thought you'd want to know," Draco said.

After Remus and Lucius were done with their two hour 'chat' which consisted of moaning and groaning, they both came down the stairs buckling their pants and tucking their shirts back into their pants."Lets go Harry," Remus said straightening himself. "I'll see you at school Harry," Draco said as Remus and Harry left. "Yeah…" Harry replied.

"Harry breakfast!" Remus yelled from downstairs. "Yes, uncle!" Harry yelled back, rushing to get dressed for his uncle said they were going somewhere today. He ran down the stairs to find Remus and his Godfather kissing. "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "I guess Lucius was right," Harry said gawking at his Godfather. "Harry this is Sirius," Remus answered Harry's unasked question. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" They both exclaimed. "We have something for you not from us, our gift comes later," Remus said ruffling through his coat apparently looking for said thing. "Ah, here it is," He said grabbing it and giving it to Harry. It read: To Harry Potter 12 Grimmauld Place. On the back was a red stamp. "Go on Harry, open it." Sirius and Remus said. "O-okay?" Harry said. He opened the letter to reveal a paper. Dear, Mr. Potter we hereby inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "This is why you took me out?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "You, Harry need to eat so we can get going," Remus added. "Yes, uncle…" Harry said reluctantly. He ate as fast as he could without his godfather asking Remus if he's ever fed him.

After Harry was done eating he was ushered into the living room. "Remus, I thought we were going somewhere?" Harry asked. "We are, but you're going to need something, here." Remus answered Harry's question, giving Harry a parchment, beckoning Harry to open it. In which he did. "What's this?" Harry asked after opening the parchment to reveal a some sort-of robe(s). "It's you school uniform until you get there." Remus and Sirius answered. "Go change, quickly," Remus added. "Yes, uncle," Harry replied using the bathroom that was the closest. A few minutes later Harry came out with the outfit on. "Harry, you look wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you ready?" Remus asked. "Yes, I am," Harry answered. A few hours and 10 gas stops later. "We're here!" Remus exclaimed like a little kid. "We should get your school stuff first," Sirius said Seriously. "Yay!" Harry exclaimed. A few minutes and 20+ books, quills, ink(s) later. "Now to get your broom." Sirius said while Remus gave him a weird look. 10 minutes later. "Now to get your wand," Remus said. "Okay…" said a very tired Harry. 3 minutes later(looking for a wand and trying to keep Harry awake.) "Your robes!" Remus exclaimed, "I almost forgot," "Wait, now?" Harry asked, fully awake. "Yeah," Remus answered a bit suspicious. "Draco's going to be there hopefully he's still there!" Harry exclaimed running towards the shop. "Harry, wait up!" Remus and Sirius both yelled. He didn't stop, he wanted to see his friend. RING. "Hello, how may I help you?" A woman asked from behind the curtain. "I uh, I need my robes." "Harry Potter I presume?" "Y-yes, madame," Harry answered. "Come around here so I can get you measured up." Harry walked around the curtain to see a woman in her mid-40's, another mid-30's, and as he etched closer he saw that Draco WAS there with his mother. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed a smile on his face. "So you're the Harry that I've heard all about," Mrs. Malfoy said astonished. Harry nodded. "Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly. "In here," Harry answered. "Uncle this is Draco, he's my new friend!" Harry exclaimed. "No," Sirius said, then pointing to Draco, "You stay away from him!" "Sirius," said Remus, "They can be friends, and Draco, son you can be around Harry," "Sirius," Remus added, "can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus wasn't taking no for an answer so he dragged his husband by his ear. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Remus yelled. "Saving Harry!" Sirius yelled back. "He's not like his father, Sirius give him a chance," Remus said in a softer tone. "Fine, but one screw up, one I will have Harry out of that school," Sirius said. "We can hear you two!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled. "Mum, please don't yell, they're right look at you and dad *whispers* you're both death eaters I don't want to become one," Draco said. "Yes, Draco I know, maybe you won't have to carry on a family tradition like that, especially when you're friends with Harry," Narcissa said. "But mum I don't want Harry to die!" Draco said teary eyed. "Maybe you won't have to, maybe Harry'll get him before that happens," she said wiping her son's eyes. "You're all set," Mrs. Malkin said. Draco stepped down from the pestle and ran to Harry to give him a hug. "Please come over!" Draco pleaded. "Yes, Harry you may as soon as we get your robes," Remus said while Sirius was still pissed. "Mum can we wait, please?" Draco asked. "Sure," Mrs. Malfoy answered. "Yay!" both boys said. "Well, , step up-" Harry did as soon as he could before Mrs. Malkin could finish herself. "Please take this," Mrs. Malkin asked handing Harry the end of the measuring tape. "Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malkin said while measuring Harry's waist. "You're all done Mr. Potter," Mrs. Malkin said. "Yay!" Both boys cried out. "But, Remus what about my animal?" Harry asked. "You can get it with Draco, he hasn't gotten his yet either," Narcissa said. It only took them a moment to get to the shop. "Mum, can Harry and I go look around?" Draco asked. "Yes, little Draco, you may," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Come on, Harry," Draco said. "Lead the way," Harry said. "Harry, I found out that today is your birthday, why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked. Harry looked shocked. "I'm sorry," was all Harry could say. Draco picked up an owl and gave it to Harry. "Here, Harry this is for you, I already asked mum to pay for it," Draco said. Harry was blushing. "B-but, I'm not part of your family." Draco was shook. "H-harry, we're best f-friends r-right?" Harry nodded. Harry started looking for an owl for Draco, when his eyes fell on a gray and white owl with black specks. "D-Draco, here," Harry said carefully shoving the owl into Draco's hands."Thanks, you're still stuttering, Harry," Draco pointed out. "S-sorry," Harry stammered. "Are you cold or something?" Draco asked, "Because if so my father will here about this," "No, it's not cold, I'm just… never-mind it was nothing," Harry said. "Okay," was all Draco said, not wanting to push further. "Boys!" Mrs. Malfoy called. "Coming mum!" Draco yelled back, "Come on we should get going, Harry," Draco said, walking away, slowly. "Right behind ya," Harry said back. It didn't take them long until they found Mrs. Malfoy again. "What took you guys so long?" She asked. "We were talking and lost track of time," Harry answered. "Well, your father's almost finished with work and will be home any moment so we should be leaving," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Gimme the owls and go wait outside," the boys nodded and did as they were told. They only had to wait a minute or so until she came out with the animal's. "Ready?" She asked. They nodded again. "Let's go," she said. "Give me your hands," they held her hands. "Malfoy Manor!" She yelled. And… there they were. "What exactly are you doing, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked confused. "Dear little Harry we were apparated from Diagon Alley to here," She answered. "I understand now, when do we learn?" "When you're 17," She answered again. "Let's go upstairs and pack for tomorrow, Harry," Draco interrupted the Q&A session. "Yah, let's go!" Harry said enthusiastically. Once they got into Draco's room it became rough. "Let's see who can get everything in our trunks the fastest," Draco said. "Good idea," Harry said. They just softly threw everything into their trunks quickly. "Hah Draco hah I hah won hah," Harry said panting. He looked around. "Draco?" He asked. "Boo!" Draco yelled from behind him. "You- you had me scared, Draco," Harry said. "I thought something happened to you," "Wow, you do care," Draco said, surprised. "Did you really think I didn't care?" Harry asked sadly. "Yes and no, I knew you do, but Harry my family and your family are sworn enemies," Draco explained. "Oh… I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said, embarrassed. "It's not your fault, Harry," Draco said hugging his friend. "The rivalry stops now, with us." Both boys were getting tired. "Harry?" Draco yawned. "Are you tired?" "Yea," Harry yawned grabbing his clothes. "I'm gonna go get changed." He said as he started to walk to the bathroom connected to Draco's room. "Hey, Harry you could get changed in here," Harry stopped. "Sure," He said. Putting his clothes on the bed as he took off his shirt. "And we never wear a shirt to bed." Draco added. "I was scared for a moment there because neither do I," said Harry taking off his jeans and putting on his pajama bottoms. "Are you sure your dads ok with this?" Harry asked. "Yeah, he said he's slept with his best-mates when he went to their house or when they came to his house," Draco answered. "Harry," Draco added. "Do you want to read stuff with me so we can get a head start before school?" "Yeah, of course," Harry answered. They pulled out their school books and read one after another. Before they began to fall asleep they've read all of them at least 2 times.

The next morning Harry and Draco woke up before anyone else. So they decided to take a stroll down a block or two. They got to the corner of their street when they met someone neither knew. Someone about their age, but he seemed fixated on Harry. "Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime?" He asked seductively. Draco stepped up to the other male and punched him in the nose. "That was for my father," He said as he took Harry's hand and ran to the manor. "Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said worried. "Where'd that blood on your hand come from?" "A boy making ogling eyes at Harry mum nothing more," Draco answered proud of himself. "Lucius!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled for her husband. "Darling?" Lucius said concerned. "Lucius, come here," Narcissa said. Lucius came nearly running into the living room. "Your son has punched a boy," she stated simply. "Good job, Draco!" Lucius praised. Narcissa smacked her husband. "What?" Lucius asked. "I told him to stand up for what is his, and clearly he has," He said pointing to Harry. Mrs. Malfoy saw the confusion in Harry's eyes. "What he means is that he stood up for you, our little Draco is possessive, well you'll understand later in life," Harry nodded. "I guess I sort of understand, Mr. Malfoy is it the same thing you and uncle Remus were talking about the other day?" Harry asked. Lucius' face turned beat red. "Not yet my dear Harry," He answered. "Go get dressed for bed and come back down," Narcissa said, looking quite angry with her husband. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said as quickly, yet politely as possible. "Dray?" Harry asked after getting up the stairs. He opened the door to Draco's room to find him huddled under his covers. "They told you didn't they?" Draco asked Harry. "Told me what? That you're possessive, so? I think it's nice that you're kind of possessive," Harry answered. "Really?" Draco asked, unhuddling himself from his blankets. "Yeah, that means I don't have to worry about anybody else taking you from me," Harry said. Draco walked/ran and gave Harry a huge hug and friendly kiss on the cheek. "We better get ready for dinner," Harry said after a moment of silence. "Yeah," Draco said taking his shirt and pants off, and put a pair of pajama pants on. Harry did the same. They walked as fast as they could without running down the stairs. "What did you do to Remus?" Narcissa asked her husband. "I told him I'd let Sirius go if he slept with me, and if he didn't I told him I'd make sure Sirius got the Dementors kiss today." Lucius answered. The boys heard a resounding smack as Narcissa smacked her husband across the face. "How could you do that to Remus let alone poor Sirius?" She asked, calmly. "They are not your family, not anymore at least," Lucius answered matter-of-factly. "They're still my family Lucius!" Narcissa yelled. "Whatever the boys should be down any moment, stop arguing," Lucius said. Narcissa unwillingly nodded and the two adults 'sat' the table. "Boys dinner is almost done c'mon," Narcissa said loud enough they could hear her. They step down the extra few steps down. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked. "No, Harry dear, but thank you, at least two people treat me with respect," she said as she glared at Lucius. The two boys sat down at the table with Lucius.


End file.
